The present invention relates to an automobile window shade and particularly to a shade that can be horizontally expanded to cover the front windshield and can be vertically expanded, in another mode, to cover the rear windshield.
When an automobile is sealed by closure of all of its windows, the temperature inside the automobile rises if sunlight enters the window and is converted into heat. In order to block a significant portion of this sunlight, foldable window shades have been developed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,396 to Levy discloses such a foldable sunshield or window shade for an automobile. The Levy sunshield is only horizontally expandable. As used herein, the term "horizontally expandable" refers to a sunshield that can b expanded such that its width is increased dependent upon the increasingly greater angles formed by the accordion folds of the shade. Also as used herein, the term "vertically expandable" refers to a shade whose height can be altered dependent upon the angle between the accordion folds.